


Sounds in soft colours

by Andramion



Series: Twitter RP [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chromesthesia, Crushes, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mixtape, Pre-Relationship, Synesthesia, Synesthesia Tsukki, Twitter RP downtime, kuroo is a giant sap but whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: On the evening that Kuroo arrives at Kei's house, he has a present to give to Kei.





	Sounds in soft colours

**Author's Note:**

> We have a closed RP group going on Twitter, but several of us wanted to write out scenes from it. This is a scene that's not tweeted about.
> 
> I will also add a link to the tracklist as a playlist on youtube [HERE] as soon as I can find it again.

He can hear Kuroo's steps downstairs, the soft murmur of him talking to his parents.

 

It's weird having Kuroo-san over.

 

Even though Kei is the one to invite him up to Miyagi, even though Kei is the one that insisted on it despite all the earlier misunderstandings... having him here, for real, close and teasing and adored by Kei's parents...

 

It's weird. Kei isn't sure what to think of it.

 

It's a mess of twitter conversation and unnecessary DMs, of Kuroo laughing behind him as Kei keeps his eyes trained on his phone screen. No matter how many times Kuroo-san reminds him how little he's wearing, Kei is determined not to look.

 

It's a thrumming heart and fidgeting fingers as he stares at the last few messages they'd sent, standing in the same room but not speaking.

 

**> > mmkay scoot over, i need to grab something from my bag and then ill join you**

 

**Can I put my phone down and just talk to you now? <<**

 

**> > i gotta get my backpack from downstairs, patience**

 

It’s a lack of any of that on Kei’s part. He doesn't mind surprises, but he hates the moments in between knowing it's coming and seeing it there.

 

Kuroo-san seems to  _ love _ them.

 

Kei  _ has _ moved over, though, made space next to him on the floor. He's got his back resting against his bed and his knees pulled up, PJs leaving his ankles bare. Kuroo-san's suitcase is pushed up against the wall on the other side of the room: the top open, clothes messy where Kuroo-san has filed through them in search of his toiletries, neatly folded otherwise.

 

It’s the  blinking light on his phone catching Kei’s attention again - like it has been doing all week -  and Kei checking his twitter immediately - like  _ he  _ has been doing all week.

 

**> > okay okay yeah were good**

 

**> > make room**

 

Kei looks next to him, the rug unoccupied with Kuroo-san downstairs, and texts back.

 

**Room has been made. Phone is going. <<**

 

He can hear the handle of his door click as Kuroo-san presses it down.

 

**> > salutes**

 

Without looking up at the figure in the doorway, Kei presses the sleep button on his phone and closes the case around it. He sets it down as Kuroo-san walks over, the shrinking distance between them so tangible it makes Kei's hands tingle.

 

"I made you this," Kuroo-san says, and a slim CD case appears in front of Kei. The front is almost empty, the only thing on it a simple "Kei" in neat handwriting. Kei reaches out and takes it, but when he opens it there's nothing inside.

 

He looks up to see Kuroo-san searching for something, CD hooked on one of his fingertips.

 

“Where’s your CD player, Tsukki?”

 

Just like earlier in the evening, his eyes don’t stop moving around the room, settling on all of the things Kei has on his shelves, on his desk. It makes Kei feel nervous, for Kuroo to see all of these little memories Kei has collected and kept.

 

His throat is a little dry when he speaks.

 

“Under my desk,” he tells Kuroo, gesturing to the metal suspension rack bolted to the wood. There’s only just enough space in it for his stack of audio-devices, a three-finger width between the top of his record player and the bottom of his desk.

 

It’s Kuroo gently pressing the buttons on the CD player, laying the CD down so carefully it almost seems like a treasure. Kei’s fingers tighten around the case. Those strokes on the Kanji of his name are so neat, written with as much care as Kuroo is taking while putting on the music, and it’s making Kei’s chest feel tight.

 

It’s music starting up, a guitar being strummed before a familiarly red voice starts singing.

 

“Oh, I like Fountains of Wayne.”

 

Kei says it before he even realises, and he looks at Kuroo, standing there with his eyebrows raised and the corner of his mouth tugged up slightly.

 

“What?” Kei asks, but Kuroo just shakes his head and comes back over to lower himself onto the spot next to Kei. His shoulder knocks into Kei, thigh pressing up against Kei’s hip as he stretches his legs.

 

“You’re going to recognise all the music on there, aren’t you?”

 

Kei laughs softly. “It’s possible. Shh, though, I like this song, but it’s so short.”

 

Kuroo bumps their shoulders together again in response. The first few notes of the next song have Kei sitting up straighter, his arms falling away from his knees. He turns to Kuroo, unable to keep a smile off his lips as the song really kicks in.

 

“Friday I’m in Love,” he says and Kuroo swallows before he nods.

 

“See, you know them all.”

 

“My father’s a big fan. I love The Cure.”

 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at that, but he doesn’t say anything.

 

“What?” Kei asks, sitting back again. His neck feels awkward at this angle, looking at Kuroo next to him, but he would’ve missed the soft smile otherwise, the sparkle in his eyes.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say you love something.” His mouth pulls up more at one side, and just like that, the soft mood shifts into something a little less intensely intimate, and Kei feels a bit bolder.

 

“I said I loved the strawberry shortcake you brought. After dinner.”

 

“You said it was - and I quote - adequate.”

 

“Well, it was,” Kei says, looking away, trying to focus on the music. It feels like, if he keeps looking at Kuroo too much, he’ll figure out more things than he wants to. For now.

 

So instead the rest of the evening is Kei paying close attention to the few songs on the CD that he doesn’t know yet and mouthing along to the songs he does. It’s Kuroo getting up to start the CD a second time, and sitting down even closer than he did before.

 

It’s a finger, and then a hand, resting against the skin of Kei’s palm. It’s bumping shoulders changing into leaning into each other and music starting over a second time.

 

It’s a tray with two cups of tea left at the door, and hands wrapped around the heat of them. It’s something in the melodies of the songs building inside Kei, and leaving him feeling slightly breathless the whole time. It’s a yawn and a teasing note to the voice commenting on it.

 

It’s a hopeful question asked, and an honest answer given.

 

“So what do you think of it?” Kuroo’s eyes are close, way too close as they lie on the bed face-to-face, Kuroo’s arm stretched out under Kei’s head. Kei is still holding the case, his hands on top of the blankets, pressing them down between their bodies as Your Song plays quietly.

 

“It’s adequate,” Kei answers, leaning back and turning his head so his nose presses against the inside of Kuroo’s wrist, so his smile is half hidden in the shade of his own face.

 

_ How wonderful life is, _ he mouths, closing his eyes.  _ Now you’re in the world. _

 

“Thank you, Kuroo-san. I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> There will more of these RP drabbles, some prose RP too probably. I hope you'll like those!
> 
> Please do leave me a comment, they really make my day so infinitely better.


End file.
